


Derby Day

by forbala



Series: from fanfiction.net [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kurt goes with Sebastian's family to the Kentucky Derby.





	Derby Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN on May 7, 2012
> 
> Note from original post: "I went to the Derby with my family this weekend and thought about how great Kurt would look all dressed up in Derby style, so this happened. Possibly the first of three."
> 
> I never wrote the Preakness or Belmont.

Kurt looked out with wonder at the enormous crowd as the cab pulled into the parking lot. Despite growing up a mere four hours away, he never imagined so many people could care about a bunch of horses running circles, but even at eleven a.m. the crowd was large and excited, and street vendors and performers covered every open corner.

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's thigh and said, "Isn't it incredible?" His family had invited Kurt to their box—outdoors, Sebastian had been sure to inform him, adding, “so you don’t get your panties in a wad when you realize you might actually sweat.” Both Kurt and Sebastian were finished with exams and were back home for the summer, so they’d flown with the Smythes from Columbus to Louisville and taken a limo to Churchill Downs, the racetrack.

"It is. I'm amazed that people even care." 

"It's a big cultural thing, and horses are a huge industry in Kentucky."

"I know, but it seems so archaic."

"Well, it kind of is, but I think that's part of the appeal."

The limo stopped then and Kurt took a deep breath, did a last minute primp, and opened the door. He was wearing a double-breasted blue suit coat and matching tie with white slacks, white loafers, and a white top hat. A silver horse pin, mid-canter, was pinned to his lapel. Meanwhile, Sebastian wore a seersucker suite and bowtie with brown loafers and a brown fedora that made him look like a Southern prince. Sebastian’s older sister Olivia was wearing a green halter dress with a flared skirt and a wide purple hat and low purple heels.

It was hotter than Kurt had expected, and humid too. The sun was shining overhead and he immediately felt himself start to sweat. _Well there goes my shirt_ , he thought. Sebastian followed him out and took his hand. Sebastian’s father Maddox led them slowly through the throng and to the gate, trying to stay out of other people’s pictures and avoid knocking anyone's hat. Sebastian brought the party to a halt near a large bronze statue of a horse cantering with a jockey on his back and “Barbaro” written beneath.

“Let’s get a picture,” Sebastian said. “It’s Kurt’s first time here.” His mother Lynn smiled and searched for someone to take the photo. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend, who shoved him gently and they laughed. Everyone crowded together near the statue, Sebastian’s arm wrapped lightly around Kurt on one side and Olivia on the other. Then Lynn made the boys stand together and she got one of them alone before the family was permitted to move on into the park.

It was a sea of color like Kurt had never seen. Bright dresses and bright shoes, heels and flats paired with A-line dresses or skirt suits or body hugging things; plain loafers with simple suits, older style loafers with bright suit jackets, ties and kerchiefs of all colors and patterns. And most spectacularly were the head dressings: in every color you could imagine were mesh hats, woven hats, cowboy hats, fedoras; wide brims and small brims and no brims at all and brims as wide as your arm is long; some were bare, others had flowers or feathers or ribbons, simple designs and more decoration than is strictly necessary; headbands with giant flowers or feathers reaching skyward. Men and women alike decked out in elaborate, nearly theatrical costumes. Kurt had known, he'd watched old footage in preparation, but seeing it in person was an experience he wasn't prepared for and would never forget.

Their box was actually a small area contained by railings. It was located only a little to the right of the large column reading “FINISH” and under an overhang so they weren’t directly in the sun, thank god. There were six folding chairs pushed into the box; Maddox folded the extra one up and handed it to a nearby employee as the rest of the family took seats. They had a good view of the track as well as the crowd. Kurt pulled his camera from his pocket and started snapping photos of the crowd and individuals; he would want to put this on his fashion blog for sure.

He felt the camera pulled from his hand and turned sharply towards Sebastian, who turned it off and slipped it into his own pocket. “Give me back my camera, Sebastian,” he demanded, putting on his bitch face.

“Nope. You can stalk strangers later; right now you’re going to talk to your boyfriend.”

“You are incredibly obnoxious. I’m leaving you. Now give me my camera so I can go and never have to see you again.”

“Sure thing, babe. Later.” Sebastian laughed and leaned in to kiss him as Kurt continued to glare, but he softened as their lips connected. When they pulled apart, Maddox asked if they’d like mint juleps, the classic Derby drink.

“I’m only twenty,” Kurt protested. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with Sebastian’s family, being as both boys lived most of the year in New York and their parents played smaller parts in their lives. Although Sebastian’s parents were pretty relaxed, he was surprised Maddox was offering him alcohol.

“That’s fine. It’s the Derby, you may as well have a drink if you want it,” Maddox said, passing a glass to Sebastian.

“Um, not just now, thanks.” Maddox shrugged and turned back to the track, talking with Lynn.

“You want a sip?” Sebastian offered, holding his drink out to Kurt. “It’s pretty strong, I’ll warn you.”

Kurt did take the sip and had to repress a shudder but couldn't hide his grimace. Ugh, that was gross. Sebastian laughed and took a drink of it, reaching out his free hand to take Kurt’s.

“What time is the race?” Kurt asks a little later.

“Well, the Derby race is at six, I think, but there are a lot of races before then.” Kurt nodded silently, not wanting to reveal how little he understood horse racing, but Sebastian knew anyway. He set his drink down and turned to Kurt, repressing a smirk. “They run thirteen races today, most of which are just normal races but the Derby is the important race. Every race day is full of several races; it’d be silly to come for only one race because they usually only last a minute or two. After the Derby is the Preakness then the Belmont Stakes. Those are called the Triple Crown races and if you win all three—well, it’s like the Triwizard Cup: eternal glory.” Sebastian ended with a smile and a flourish, hands raised and spread as if he were presenting something spectacular. Kurt laughed and shouldered him.

Kurt had never realized how extensive horse racing was or, apparently, its importance. They sat for the first race before Sebastian suggested they go put some money down and get more drinks. Inside was even more hot and stifling, and walking was made all the more difficult by the horrible crowds. Some people were already well on their way to drunk, which was both funny and obnoxious as they made navigation even more difficult.

“What do you want to drink, babe?” Sebastian asked, walking towards the bar.

“A mimosa would be nice, but I’d rather have some food. I don’t suppose they’ve got anything vaguely healthy here, do they?”

“Doubtful.”

Kurt sighed heavily. In the end, he got nachos and Sebastian got a hotdog—which he insisted on deep throating as he ate it in the gambling line. Kurt tried to keep a straight face and smack him, but it was too much. At one point, as Sebastian pulled the hotdog from his mouth with ketchup and mustard smeared on his lips, Kurt leaned in and whispered, voice low and hoarse, “How about later we replace that hotdog with something a little bigger?”

Sebastian grinned slowly and leaned into nuzzle Kurt’s neck, nipping harshly at the bit of skin above his collar. Kurt moaned but pushed him away almost immediately. “Not here, idiot. Do you want to get kicked out for indecency or some bullshit?” Sebastian whined but pulled back, a frown marring his pretty face. Kurt laughed at him and traced a hand down his cheek as they moved forward in the line.

The day went on in that way, eating and drinking and betting, talking to each other and watching the races and admiring the people and their clothes. Kurt had pick pocketed his camera back while feeling up Sebastian and snapped a dozen more photographs.

On the eighth race, Sebastian won a little money, so they went to collect it at the counter and, somewhat inebriated as they were, decided to celebrate. Sebastian dragged Kurt into a far off, secluded corner and nearly fell to his knees before Kurt grabbed him up sharply. “Don’t you dare dirty those pants.” His voice was breathy but still commanding.

“How else am I supposed to—?”

“Just—god, I don’t know, squat? But I swear to god, if you get dirt on those pants—”

“It’s not like it’s an expensive or hard-to-clean suit. It’s seersucker.” And before Kurt could protest anymore, Sebastian was kneeling on the ground and nuzzling his face into the crotch of Kurt’s slacks. Kurt groaned and tried to pet Sebastian’s hair, but his hat was in the way. Sebastian unzipped Kurt’s pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it gently, thumbing over the head.

“Mmm, Bastian,” Kurt moaned softly, trying to keep his voice down so as not to draw attention. Sebastian licked up him from base to tip and then mouthed at the head for several moments. He stuck his nose in Kurt’s pubes before coming back to lick on Kurt’s cock. Sebastian pulled a condom from his pocket and rolled it on slowly, licking the head lazily. He pulled away again and kissed up the inside of Kurt’s thigh, biting and sucking, then went in to suck at Kurt’s balls and kiss and lick them. “Oh my god if you don't put my cock in your mouth, you will be in so much trouble.”

“More than for getting my pants dirty?” he asked, looking up mischievously.

Kurt glared down at him. “So much more.”

“Hm, I do like some of your—punishments. Maybe I’ll just keep teasing you.” He licked a broad stripe up Kurt’s dick. “What do you think?”

Kurt huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. He took Sebastian’s hat away and with the other hand held his chin, then pushed the head of his cock against Sebastian’s lips. “Open.” And Sebastian did, groaning. He put a hand on the base of Kurt’s cock and pushed farther down until his lips met his fingers and Kurt was bumping against the back of his throat. “Good boy, Bastian,” Kurt cooed, petting his hair lightly so as not to mess it up too much. Sebastian hummed and began to bob his head, sucking and licking at random intervals, his hand stroking and squeezing. He reached his other hand up to cradle and rub Kurt’s balls.

It wasn’t long before Kurt was holding onto Sebastian and coming, body stiff, whispering, “Bastian, Bastian, Bas, oh my god.” Sebastian pulled off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of a trashcan. Kurt was breathing heavily and trying not to slump back against the wall, which would no doubt stain his suit. Sebastian stood and supported him, kissing his cheeks and forehead and nose softly. Kurt moved to kiss Sebastian, licking his lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, groaning at the fruity taste of the condom still on Sebastian’s tongue.

When they pulled apart, Kurt replaced Sebastian’s hat and zipped his pants. Sebastian started to unzip his own pants but Kurt stopped him. “Oh no. You have to wait. You got your pants dirty even though I told you not to.”

“Noooo, Kurt,” he whined.

“You made your decision and now you have to suffer the consequences. If you’re good, I might just let you fuck me before we leave.” Kurt tapped Sebastian’s nose and started to stalk off. Sebastian groaned, from frustration or lust he wasn’t sure, and followed his boyfriend back to their box. He got another mint julep when they were seated, and just as he was finally starting to calm down Kurt reached over and squeezed his thigh and rubbed it and his cock started back up again. This was going to be a very long afternoon if Kurt was going to keep him hard all day.

Even worse, Olivia noticed the rubbing, Sebastian’s strategically crossed legs, and the dirt stains on his knees, and she raised her eyebrows, laughing at him silently. His parents had likely noticed too but opted to feign ignorance.

Finally, the Derby came up. Everyone stood up to get the best view possible of the race. Kurt, domineering bastard that he was, squeezed Sebastian’s ass and kept his hand there throughout the race. Miraculously, both Sebastian and his father won; Maddox even got the trifecta. Kurt excused himself to the bathroom while the Smythe men went to collect their money.

When Kurt reemerged, the crowd was significantly cut down. Apparently most people left after the Derby itself was run, even though there was one more race. Kurt shrugged—all the better—and went to find Sebastian. “Come with me,” he said when he’d found him nearing the box, pulling him away and into the biggest stall in the bathroom. Sebastian was kissing him immediately and sucking on his throat, while Kurt pushed his pants down and then Sebastian’s.

“You’ve been so good, Bastian, so obedient. And you even won your Derby bet,” Kurt mumbled, stroking Sebastian’s cock back to full hardness, where it was only partial most of the day. “Do you know what I did while you got your money? Do you want to know what I did for you?”

“Unnn yes Kurt, tell me.” Kurt guided Sebastian’s hand back and pushed two of his fingers inside himself. Sebastian groaned at how loose Kurt was and he was already lubed up. “God Kurt, I need you so bad.”

Kurt had already begun to roll the condom on Sebastian and kept stroking him, kissing him sloppily and rutting against him. “Do you wanna fuck me, Bastian?”

“God yes, Kurt.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and jumped up. Sebastian caught him and leaned back against the stall wall, sliding inside Kurt almost by accident and much too quickly. Both men groaned lowly.

They took a moment before Kurt started thrusting shallowly and Sebastian met him each time. Occasionally, Kurt would pull himself up and fall harshly back down, or roll his hips or squeeze his ass. It wasn’t long before Sebastian was coming, thrusting through it and fighting back grunts by biting Kurt’s neck.

Kurt climbed carefully off of him and they both stood on shaky legs. They held each other and kissed and Sebastian jerked Kurt off into his hand, then licked it off.

“Oh my god, what’s the point of condoms if you’re just going to insist on eating my spunk anyway?” Kurt asked, laughing, as they left the stall and he tossed the condom in the trashcan. They washed their hands, pointedly ignoring the looks from a few men, and returned to their box and the Smythes.

“You boys ready to go?” Lynn asked, arching one eyebrow knowingly. Kurt was slightly embarrassed but ignored that as well and nodded.

The crowd going out was even worse than going in. Everyone was packed close together like cattle and much more inebriated than they’d been that morning, but they eventually made it to the limo and headed back to the airport. Kurt rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulders, exhausted from the long day, and must have fallen asleep because he awoke in front of the airport. He saw Olivia was wearing his top hat now and Sebastian had taken her hat. Kurt took the fedora when they offered it to him and followed them into the airport.

They’d all brought changes of clothes and changed into much simpler, more comfortable clothes in the airport bathrooms, keeping only their swapped hats on and putting their Derby clothes in hanging bags. When they finally boarded the plane, Sebastian lifted the armrest so he could hold Kurt close and kiss his sweat-and-hat-ruined hair; no matter how Kurt had tried in the bathroom, his hair was done for the day and he’d resigned himself to it, so Sebastian took the rare opportunity to touch it and mess it up.

“So, did you have fun?” he asked as the flight attendant went through her spiel.

“Oh I think I did,” he said, managing only a fraction of his tone of innuendo due to exhaustion. “Let’s go back next year.”

Sebastian laughed and agreed and they fell quiet for the majority of the plane ride. That night, after they’d gotten back to the Smythe home and the whole family had showered, Kurt fell into bed with Sebastian. They curled up together, hats discarded and suits forgotten, and kissed softly and whispered to each other, snarky and sappy comments, until they’d been mumbling unintelligible words and fallen asleep mid-sentence.

Kurt would definitely be returning to the Derby next year. For the fashion, obviously.


End file.
